Conventional personal eating and drinking devices, such as cups, bowls and plates, are usually designed such that the user is sitting at a table while eating and drinking. Consequently, personal eating and drinking devices are usually made to be picked up, used and then placed back down on the table, thereby freeing the user's hands to manipulate other eating devices. A user, for example, may have a cup of milk and a plate of cookies on the table in front of him and use both items at separate times.
In cases where the user is sitting on a couch or in the back seat of the car, however, the method in which personal eating and drinking devices are used changes. The user no longer picks up the device, uses it and places it back down. When sitting on a couch or in the backseat of a car, the user must often keep the personal eating or drinking device in his hand indefinitely, thereby occupying his hand and eliminating its use elsewhere. A user, for example, may have a cup of milk in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other hand. Although the user can drink his cup of milk, the user would not have a free hand to pick up a cookie and place it in his mouth. This poses a problem when using conventional personal eating and drinking devices in unconventional places or positions, such as sitting on a couch or the backseat of a car. This problem is further compounded when the user is a child and there is an increased risk of spillage, dropping the personal eating or drinking device or tilting it at an angle.
Consequently, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a more efficient and easy-to-use personal eating and drinking device for use in unconventional places or positions.